Le bout du chemin?
by Izabel65
Summary: House est plus seul que jamais, il a tout perdu, sa patiente, Wilson et surtout Cuddy!....Plusieurs choix s'offrent à lui, fera-t-il le bon?


**Attention, petit spoiler saison 6 pour le début!**

**J'ai écrit cet [OS] après avoir vu la promo du dernier épisode.**

**Vous pourrez constater les ravages qu'a occasionné sur moi cette saison 6!**

**J'ose tout avec les personnages de House ( qui ne m'appartiennent pas ...dommage!)....mais là! j'ai du recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête!**

**Ne me haïssez pas! le prochain [OS] est plein d'espoir......**

**Bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires enflammés! **

**

* * *

**

House hébété est assis sur le sol de sa salle de bain, il vient d'avoir un nouveau malaise. Il a lâché son tube de vicodin dont le contenu s'est répandu au sol, parmi les morceaux du miroir. Tout son corps le fait souffrir, il regarde sa main gauche, il hésite, il y a deux cachets de vicodin dans ce poing serré. Un simple petit geste exécuté tant de fois déjà et il serait apaisé.

Il approche la main de sa bouche, il tremble de plus en plus, il a froid ; il ferme les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même ; impossible, il est pris de nausée, il a juste le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. En prenant appui instinctivement avec sa main, il a lâché les comprimés. Aucune importance, l'acide gastrique lui brûle l'œsophage, et lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Des larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux devenus gris. Il est pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'oblige à replonger la tête dans la cuvette. Il se redresse, s'appuie contre le mur. Comment des paroles ont-elles pu le rendre malade à ce point ? Ou bien est-ce la personne qui les a prononcées qui le rend malade. Soudain, il revoit une scène qu'il avait crue réelle à l'époque, elle est là près de lui dans cette pièce et lui tend un verre de gingembre.

Il se réveille subitement, il est allongé sur le carrelage ; il a dû perdre connaissance, pendant combien de temps ? Il essaie de se relever mais il n'y arrive pas, le moindre mouvement est un supplice. Il tâte le poche de son jean, parfait son portable est dans sa poche. Il a besoin d'aide, seul il n'arrivera à rien.

Il tremble toujours, c'est nerveux, incontrôlable. Il va dans son répertoire, il sélectionne un nom et enfonce la touche d'appel. Au bout de trois sonneries il entend une voix féminine.

_- House ?_

_- Je… j'ai be…besoin d'aide._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- ……_

_- House ? House !_

Elle d'obtient aucune réponse, elle entend juste des sanglots. Elle ne cherche pas à comprendre plus longtemps, prend une veste, son sac et sort des chez elle. Vingt minutes plus tard elle gare sa voiture devant chez House. Elle est inquiète, elle a essayé de le rappeler mais ça sonne toujours occupé.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle tourne la poignée, c'est ouvert, elle entre. Elle appelle House, pas de réponse, il n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans sa cuisine, il ne reste que la salle d'eau ou la chambre. Elle se dirige vers la salle d'eau. Il est là, allongé sur le dos, le regard dans le vide, au milieu des débris et des cachets de vicodin, sa chemise couverte de sang à l'épaule droite. Elle s'agenouille près de lui, le redresse et l'examine rapidement. Il la regarde mais ne semble pas la reconnaître. Il est ailleurs.

_- House, vous me comprenez ?_

_- Hum…._

_- Combien avez-vous pris de vicodin ?_

_- ….pas…pris._

_- Aucun ?_

_- Non….rien_

_- Je vais vous aider à vous déshabiller, il fut que vous preniez une douche chaude, vous êtes gelé._

_- D'accord. J'ai...mal, mes cachets, dans mon blouson._

Elle se lève et trouve le flacon d'ibuprofène dans une des poches. Elle donne deux comprimés à House. Ensuite elle l'aide à se dévêtir et remarque la blessure à l'épaule, des points de sutures ont sauté, provoquant un saignement. Elle trouve de quoi le soigner dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Une fois en boxer, elle l'aide à monter dans la baignoire.

Elle l'aide à s'asseoir et entreprend de le laver, il se laisse faire, toujours étrangement silencieux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Jamais elle ne l'a vu dans un tel état, c'est encore plus impressionnant que lorsqu'il est en état de manque ou plus exactement qu'il « était ». Il était couvert de poussière, donc il a du aller sur le lieu de l'accident avec la grue.

Elle ne lui pose pas de questions, il n'est pas en état de répondre, il est amorphe Elle le sort de la baignoire, l'essuie rapidement et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le met au lit, il ne proteste pas, se laisse faire. Ce n'est qu'une fois au chaud dans son lit, qu'il réalise enfin qui est là près de lui. Alors il regarde la femme qui est venue pour lui et murmure.

_- Merci, d'être là._

_- Vous me raconterez ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Plus tard…je suis fatigué. _La voyant s'éloigner de lui, il lui attrape le poignet, complètement paniqué, _non reste Allison ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Cameron se fige et regarde House : en 6 ans c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle jurerait voir de la peur dans le regard de House. Et aussi autre chose, moins perceptible mais bien là.

_- Je ne partais pas, j'allais faire du thé._

_- Oh….pourquoi être venue ?_

_- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?_

_- Tu es la seule qui m'ait aimé tel que j'étais, avec mes défauts, mon sale caractère. Tu m'as toujours dis ce que tu pensais de moi._

Il vient de lui dire la vérité, la tutoyant naturellement, maintenant elle peut rester ou partir. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Elle le jauge du regard, il est sincère, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il a changé, il est devenu meilleur….Un peu, mais pour lui c'est énorme. Elle lui sourit, près tout qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ?

-_ Je vais rester un peu_

_- Je ne te promets rien_

_- Je ne te demande rien._

_- Tu ne le regretteras pas_

_- Non, ça durera ce que ça durera._

_- J'appellerai l'hôpital demain, j'ai des vacances à prendre._

_- Ça tombe bien je suis libre en ce moment._

_- Mexique ?_

_- Bahamas ?_

_- Hawaï ? _

_- Hawaï !_

Elle part faire le thé et lorsqu'elle revient elle le trouve endormi. Elle sourit, ferme la porte et part chercher quelques affaires chez elle.


End file.
